


The Bad, The Good, and In Between

by adriberry



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Disney Descendants AU, F/F, F/M, I've tried not to destroy their character too much, M/M, Mild OoC, just slightly to make the story make sense time wise, or actually major ooc, without the music sadly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 10:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adriberry/pseuds/adriberry
Summary: As the children of the most notorious villains in all of the Ninja World, they’ve got a reputation to uphold—one where they’re expected to be the baddest of the bad, the brutalist of the brutal, and the vilest of the vile.  The downsides are not only the pressures that follow, but dealing with those who really pull the strings.This is the story of four Villainous Children cast in darkness and their first encounter with the light.A Disney Descendants AU





	The Bad, The Good, and In Between

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time publishing fanfic in a long time. It's been at least 8 years so I am a bit nervous about this, but this AU is my baby and its gotten me though a lot. It would be a shame to just let it sit on my computer unread by anyone but just me! So without further ado, please enjoy the fic!

The very first thing that any ninja in the Farthest Lands learned was that there were two kinds of people: good and evil. Though, as Orochimaru liked to harp on about, being a “good” person didn’t necessarily mean being a good ninja. If anything, it made them worse. Those who fought on the side of good were weak, holding morals and feelings above all else. The things that clouded judgements weren’t present in the residents of the Farthest Lands, which is why they were considered evil by everyone beyond the Wall. Still, Sasuke figured forcing hundreds of people to live in a small, isolated area with little to no resources of their own to think of would drive anyone to murder. But then again, that could have been the point.

The Farthest Lands were supposed to be a “humane” way of dealing with villains and troublemakers. Instead of killing them or putting them in a prison to rot, everyone would be shipped off to a land of their own, protected by a wall so strong, it could only be described as magic. But the people in charge kept throwing people in without a second thought as to how much land there actually was to go around. Not to mention the actual provisions given once a month were really only enough for a fraction of those in the Farthest Lands and all else thrown to them were scraps and garbage. Plus, no one could account for the residents of the Farthest Lands to fall in love. Or, at the very least, have a lot of unprotected sex and unexpected pregnancies. That, Sasuke assumed only because he never would have asked seeing as the real answer would probably be pretty gross considering, was the reason Sasuke and his friends were stuck in their hellhole of a home anyway.

None of this was something that Sasuke really thought about much. The only reason it was on his mind today was because it was the first time he’d been back in his childhood home in years. He sat by the window in his room, untouched by time, old toys and clothes preserved by dust and cobwebs. Looking at it all only made Sasuke’s chest hurt, but then he remembered the view from his window. There weren’t very many tall structures in the Farthest Lands—nothing could be taller than the prison wall which separated them from the rest of the world—but the old Main Uchiha house sat three floors up and on the top of the biggest hill in the land. From Sasuke’s old window, he could look out across the growing city and watch its people. He’d spend hours looking out at them, wondering what each of them did to end up there. Itachi used to say the only crime most of the people in the Farthest Lands committed was the act of being born. It was the only sentiment of his brother’s which Sasuke could agree with.

“I figured you’d be up here.”

And now, on top of all these melancholy thoughts he’d been having, Sasuke apparently summoned the last person he wanted to see with his mind, “Itachi-”

“So tomorrow’s the big day right?” his brother’s slow, familiar footsteps felt as if they echoed in the quiet room, “Or today is, rather, since it’s three in the morning.” Itachi sat next to Sasuke, resting his elbows on his knees. Sasuke refused to look at him because if he did, he’d end up tossing the guy from the window and, as much as it would feel good, the three story drop probably wouldn’t do much damage and Madara would be pissed about the broken window.

Sasuke decided to focus on the lights of the still restless city, “How’d you know I was here?”

“Madara told me,” Sasuke noticed Itachi shift uncomfortably in his peripheral, “I don’t know why he insists on calling meetings at all hours of the night.”

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, looking out over the city. During the day, it was a stinking cesspool of the worst kinds of company. At night, the ever present lights shining through the city almost made it look like a continuation of the sky—as if it fell to earth, blanketing the slums in stars. Sasuke missed being able to see this sight every night. He also missed the ten minutes he had earlier to enjoy it all for himself when the person he hated most wasn’t sitting next to him.

Itachi finally spoke up “Madara told me about your plan and I know you don’t care what I think, but you know as well as I do the chances of this ending badly. People like us don’t belong out there.”

“I’m not doing this for him,” Sasuke tensed, “and despite those rumors going around, I’m sure as hell not doing this for Orochimaru either.”

Sasuke’s eyes met the top edge of the Farthest Lands’ wall in the distance. Come morning, he was finally going to see what laid on the other side for the first time in his life. It was a strange feeling. It was something that his mother wanted so badly for him—freedom—and after 17 years it would be a reality. Not that Sasuke cared to explain all of this to Itachi anyway.

“I just want everyone on the outside to feel what it’s like to be in this prison. I’m getting revenge for my own sake.”

Sasuke stood up without looking at his brother and walked to the door. He stopped for a moment before leaving, “Oh, and know that when Madara and Orochimaru are busy slap-fighting about who gets to lead the New World Order, I’m personally going to oversee your slow and painful demise.” Sasuke chose to ignore the skeptical look his brother gave him before continuing out the door.

“Look forward to it.”

 

In the near 50 years since the Farthest Lands’ creation, not one person was ever called back outside. Everyone knew that once you were in, you were in forever. So when the proclamation from the son of the Hokage, the prince of the ninja world, called for the presence of the youngest remaining Uchiha son, word had gotten around quickly. What really got people riled up was the fact Uchiha was to pick three other children to come along with him. Sasuke was actually grateful Orochimaru cut in because without the old man’s help, he would have been swarmed with people sucking up to him, trying to get their one way ticket to revenge. Sasuke needed a team that would operate on his terms but also please Orochimaru enough to think that he was getting his way. That was exactly what he found.

Sasuke’s first pick without hesitation was Karin, the ultimate brains in the Sound Village with an encyclopedic knowledge of all the goings on in the compound over the last half-century. She was pretty, with an elegant posture about her and cat-like eyes which Sasuke supposed could help her flirt her way into and out of situations if it weren’t for the fact practically everyone who knew of her thought she was a horrid bitch. She was no-nonsense and quick to anger which turned her off to most people, but her loyalties for those she liked, little as they were, ran deep. Karin and Sasuke had known each other for ages and she always had his back. She was nice to count on during a fight, but tended to worry about Sasuke a little too much sometimes, which could get annoying, especially in situations where he’d slip away for a hours at a time and maybe show up an hour late to an important meeting about a revenge scheme awaiting the nations beyond the wall.

Though, Sasuke had expected a scolding when he arrived outside of Orochimaru’s wing, seeing as his behavior as leader was reflective on their entire group. He was the only one of the four that wasn’t terrified of Orochimaru’s power. Actually, he was the only one of the four who wasn’t under Orochimaru’s power at all. The old man liked to think so, often bragging about being able to call an Uchiha of all people an apprentice, but Sasuke only let him believe that. He answered to a more malicious and omnipotent power, a power of which he wouldn’t mention meeting with in the night so as not to throw his entire team into a collective panic attack. 

Instead, Sasuke tilted his head just so, smirked, and coolly told Karin not to worry so much because he had everything under control as always. She immediately flushed and stopped mid-sentence which earned a sigh from Juugo and a snicker from Suigetsu. Karin roughly elbowed the latter in the ribs. It wasn’t often Sasuke used Karin’s crush on him, which she insisted definitely did not exist anymore, against her, but they were already running late and it was likely her reprimands would end in a long back-and-forth between her and Suigetsu. There wasn’t time for that today.

A moment later, the double doors of the entrance to Orochimaru’s wing opened. It was dark inside, somehow darker than the rest of the compound even though the entire Sound Village was underground and always dimly lit. It was also more spacious and sparsely furnished than other areas in the compound. Sasuke assumed the largeness of his main space was to show Orochimaru’s rank because he was the boss around there, but the lack of things in the room was more obvious in it. It didn’t matter how many people you had under your thumb or minions doing your bidding in the Farthest Lands. Everyone in the Farthest Lands had nothing.

Even though they had been late, Orochimaru never said anything about it, likely because of Sasuke’s confidence as they entered. They’d gone over their mission a thousand times before, but Orochimaru insisted on a final briefing. Everyone fell into a calm focus when they realized they’d be hearing the same tired briefing once again. Their focus quickly turned into boredom. Despite being the most cautious around Orochimaru, Suigetsu was actually the first to start fiddling around with whatever he had on hand. Today, it was a steel folding hunting knife with white fish scales painted onto it. Sasuke eyed the knife, since he’d never seen it before. Suigetsu met his eyes, shrugged, and pointed upward, signaling he probably snatched it from someone’s jacket in the streets above.

Suigetsu was Sasuke’s second pick for his team, though more for the fact that they’d known each other for so long rather than any special skills he had. He was impulsive and had a big mouth. He’d talk a big game which led to a lot of fights growing up, but he’d come out on top most of the time, with the only people he ever lost to being Sasuke and Juugo, and was a monster if given a knife or sword. Suigetsu’s lack of subtlety when his emotions got involved could have posed a problem, but surprisingly enough, the guy was great at lying and deception. He could charm just about anyone if he put his mind to it and actually thought about what he was going to say before saying it. Plus, Suigetsu was the best thief Sasuke knew, which could be helpful on their mission.

“And so, to summarize…” Orochimaru paused and glared at Suigetsu who looked the most obviously bored.

The boy straightened in his seat and snapped his knife shut, “It’s an infiltration mission. Get in, steal the Wall’s scroll, get out.” Suigetsu stayed frozen, waiting for Orochimaru’s attention to be shifted elsewhere. If Sasuke had to pick one thing as Suigetsu’s biggest weakness, it would be his fear of the man in front of them. The others had been afraid of his wrath as well, but nothing could make Suigetsu shit his pants faster than the wrong look from Orochimaru. Sasuke was banking that their friendship as well as the fact that Orochimaru’s reach could not extend beyond the wall would help Suigetsu and the others see things his way.

Orochimaru looked pleased and finished up his spiel about how the only thing stopping he and the rest of the villains in the Farthest Lands was that cursed Wall and that once they came back with the scroll that held its secrets he could surely break the barrier and free everyone, blah, blah, blah. It was the same thing every time: a vague plan of escape without actually preparing for specific situations. Orochimaru had been behind the Wall for decades and had only a vague idea of what lay beyond it now, assuming things hadn’t changed since he was sent away. Newcomers to the Farthest Lands were few and far between now. The last person to come in was Juugo, but that was almost eight years ago and the boy didn’t really get out much when on the outside anyway.

Juugo, the fourth man in their team, was a bit of a wild card, but he’d been dependable since the first scrap he and Sasuke got pulled into years ago. Rumors about him spread as soon as he was thrown into the Farthest Lands—that he had the power to turn into a disgusting, powerful monster at will. This led to a lot of kids bullying and challenging him in hopes to see the creature, but whatever powers the Wall held over the prisoners also kept him from transforming. Juugo was lucky he was big for his age because otherwise he probably wouldn’t have survived his first week in the city. He and Sasuke first met because the two were coincidentally being jumped at the same time and by the same gang. Unfortunately for those punks, Sasuke and Juugo made an incredibly destructive team. Only one of their opponents hobbled away without any major broken bones that day. Juugo had hung around Sasuke’s gang ever since.

The only thing was that Juugo was actually opposed to violence and fighting. If Sasuke were to be perfectly honest, Juugo was the gentlest guy he knew. To find someone so against causing trouble in the Farthest Lands was rare, but like the others, Juugo’s strongest suit was loyalty. He didn’t enjoy torture and others’ unhappiness, but Juugo would beat anyone down if they threatened Sasuke and his friends. He was usually a calm and collected guy, but when it came to leaving the confines of the Wall which kept him human, his anxiety practically radiated off of him. This feeling was even more obvious after the four left Orochimaru’s wing. Sasuke was about to say something about it when Karin abruptly stopped Sasuke in his tracks and gave him a look which screamed “get ready for concerned scolding: round 2.”

“So, now that that’s over, are you going to tell us what has been going on with you lately?” Karin adjusted her glasses with a frown, “And don’t think you’re going to charm your way out of this because Suigetsu and Juugo also want to know and batting your pretty eyes won’t work on at least one of them.”

The others exchanged a look and Suigetsu nodded pensively, “Dude’s got long eyelashes.”

“Well, I’ve had a long night and I would really love to get some breakfast before we’re shipped off to goodie-goodie land,” Sasuke stepped around his friends and continued on down the long hallway to the compound’s mess hall. Their footsteps followed quickly behind.

After a minute of silence, Juugo was the first to speak up. “You’re planning something else, aren’t you?” his voice came off as low and even, but everyone sensed the nervous energy behind the words, “And it’s going to get us all in trouble.”

“Not all of us,” Suigetsu chimed in now and even though he was behind him, Sasuke knew he was grinning a sarcastic smile by the way he said the words, “because the beautiful, wonderful, golden boy is gonna get a little slap on the wrist and the rest of us are gonna get the short end of the stick, right?”

That may have been the case in the past, but as things stood now, he had confidence that everything would work out for everyone in his team. Or at least that was what Sasuke was telling himself as they all sat down at their usual rickety table with mismatched chairs. If he thought about the other possible outcome, it likely ended with all four of them six-feet-under. It wasn’t the best thing to be pondering first thing in the morning, especially when he was running on about two hours of sleep. Sasuke was hoping the group would drop the subject once they played jan-ken for who would grab their food for the day (Suigetsu lost for the fourth time in a row and swore it was a conspiracy against him) and started eating. To his relief, it looked like the case for a while after they settled into their normal routine of smack talking just about everyone else in the Sound Village (to the distain of the Sound Five who sat a table away and threw back their usual empty threats) and bull-shitting around (which resulted in the usual silly argument between Karin and Suigetsu to which Juugo and Sasuke placed bets on who would give up first. Juugo won again and Sasuke owed him yet another dinner).

Between the goofing off, Sasuke’s mind started to wander. Yeah, he had that stressful meeting with Madara about their plan of destroying the lands outside the Wall which kept him awake last night, but he’d been fighting off sleep for the last month for his own reasons. He used to be prone to night terrors and horrible dreams because of that night long ago in his childhood, but he’d been plagued with a different kind of dream recently. In it, Sasuke was in a land more beautiful than anything he’d ever seen. There was an open field full of lush green grass and a sparkling, clear blue lake. He felt at peace there, happier than he thought possible. When he looked around, he’d see this boy whose features he could never remember when he woke up, but he remembered the feeling he felt when he looked into his beautiful, blue eyes. It was like he was drowning, but he didn’t care. And every night he had this dream, Sasuke wanted to stay in that world with the beautiful lake and the blue-eyed boy, but not long after he looked at this boy, he’d start running away. As much as he longed to stay there was something in him that told him he needed to run despite every bone in his body refusing to leave. And then he’d wake up, still thinking about the blue-eyed boy. Those lingering thoughts were really unpleasant and distracting when he had more important tasks to do that concerned revenge and all that.

He didn’t know how long Karin had been staring at him, but she was. Almost as if she were reading Sasuke’s mind, she asked, “Did you have that dream again?”

Sasuke nearly choked on his food in surprise because they had a strict rule to never talk about those dreams, especially not in public where everyone in the Sound Villiage could hear and then use that information against him. So Sasuke didn’t answer, but he didn’t have to. Even if he denied it, Karin would assume he was lying because she never trusted him to take care of himself. She’d been the one to use her medical knowledge to ease his night terrors anyway.

“What dream? The one where you’re running from that cute boy with the pretty eyes?” Suigetsu snorted while stuffing a stale sweet bun in his mouth, “I already told you, man. It’s a dream about running away from your gay thoughts and if you don’t come out soon, you’ll have that dream for the rest of your-“

“One, Suigetsu, I’m not into guys, so jot that down,” though Sasuke was beginning to think he had a point by the way the blue eyed boy had been constantly on his mind in the last week. Sasuke shifted in his seat because he guessed it was better they talked about this than his plan for Madara, but not by much. Sasuke continued in his hushed tone, “Two, I’m not going to talk about this when everyone in the whole village is sitting around listening and we could better spend our time getting focused for the journey outside of the Wall.”

The others shifted silently. Juugo softly shook his head and Suigetsu rolled his eyes dramatically. Karin sighed and placed her hand on Sasuke’s shoulder.

“You know I can help you with them if you just ask, right?”

Sasuke drew his attention to the paste-like gruel in front of him to avoid Karin’s gaze because she was right. She’d been the one who worked some sort of sleep therapy magic on him to keep his nightmares at bay when they got really bad. She could easily make those pesky dreams about the boy go away forever. Sasuke knew this, but there was another part of him that didn’t want those dreams to stop completely.

But instead of admitting this mental weakness out loud, Sasuke pursed his lips and stood from the table with a sigh, “Breakfast is more terrible than usual, so, if you don’t mind, I’m going to go finish packing my things for the mission. Hopefully we’ll have time to eat some actual human food on the outside before destroying the Wall.”

As Sasuke walked away he could feel the eyes of practically everyone in the mess all on his back. He chose to focus on the pride he felt knowing how envious everyone was of his mission rather than the quiet thought which sat at the back of his mind all morning—the thought that the blue-eyed boy was on the outside waiting for him. It was as exciting as it was terrifying.

 

“Are you sure this is where we’re supposed to be?” Karin adjusted the straps of her large backpack and eyed the gigantic mural of a gate which graced the southernmost wall in the Farthest Lands.

“I know we’ve never actually seen this thing open, but Orochimaru was insistent that this is the actual gate out of here,” Sasuke craned his neck as he looked the mural over. Most parts of the Wall were covered in graffiti—symbols of gangs and clans past and current claims of Village territories. The only part of the wall which wasn’t touched was the mural of two large doors painted in red, black, and white. It appeared nearly as tall as the wall itself and, though no one had seen the thing open since the creation of the Farthest Lands, it was apparently the only Gate out. Sasuke had his doubts though. Most everyone his age thought the Gate was some sort of pathetic myth the adults believed in so that they had some hope of leaving the prison on their own.

Suigetsu looked the door over as well before letting out a low whistle, “You were the only one of us not born here, Juugo. You see these things open, or are we standing here for no reason like idiots?”

Juugo nodded his head pensively, “I was blindfolded and tied up so that it would be harder to sense my surroundings at the time, but I am fairly certain I was lowered into the Wall.”

So there was a chance that they were just standing in front of a painting of some doors and there was no actual Gate. That was great. A small crowd gathered because news travels fast when you’re trapped in a bubble. It especially travels fast when said news is about the Gate opening for the first time since the Farthest Lands’ creation and every person on the inside wants to break out. The four could feel Orochimaru’s presence somewhere, though he wasn’t visible. Sasuke felt another presence too, and as a low, omnious voice called in his mind, he hoped no one else noticed it.

“Do not forget our deal, young one. I’ll be watching,” Madara’s voice felt like an echo in Sasuke’s head, the words reverberating in such a way it almost made Sasuke feel sick.

Suigetsu’s excited voice brought Sasuke back to reality, “Hey, look! Something’s happening to the Gate!”

Almost as if it were magic, a straight crack from between the gate doors shone the bright sunlight from the other side. What were once two painted doors were somehow slowly swinging open to reveal the greenest trees and bluest sky Sasuke had ever seen. Only one ninja stood in the growing opening, practically in silhouette with the way the light shone into the darkness of the Wall. The small crowd that surrounded them now grew. A few groups of younger ninja made a break for the large opening, but were stopped in their tracks by some unseen force that appeared to have electrocuted them.

“I guess that is why they sent only one man to open the gates,” Juugo eyed a pile of kids laying on their backs next to the invisible force field and moaning in pain.

Karin, on the other hand was geeking out about the entire situation, “Imagine living this close to this amazing chakra based technology and never actually being able to study it! I know we have an agenda when we get out there, but I absolutely need to find out how all of these jutsus work!”

The others stared at her and she cleared her throat, “So that we can accomplish our mission, of course.”

“I’m just excited for all the extra shit there’ll be to steal,” Suigetsu grinned and flipped his newest pocket knife open, “You think Konoha’s got any of the Legendary Swords hidden away? The small stuff is great an’ all but I’m dying to get my hands on something bigger, you know?” He was practically bouncing with anticipation.

“Dude, chill. We’ll have plenty of time to plunder after we accomplish the mission,” Sasuke lifted his chin in the direction of where the group felt Orochimaru’s eyes on them. The other three tensed as they remembered this trip wasn’t a vacation. They did have a mission to accomplish, after all, and not treating it as priority would have disastrous consequences for the four. Especially for Sasuke.

It almost felt as if the pendant around Sasuke’s neck was burning a hole through his chest. It was a heavy reminder of the deal with Madara. He was to wear the pendant outside of the Wall and Madara’s presence would follow. Somehow, this would give the oldest Uchiha enough strength to break out of the Wall on his own. Sasuke could practically hear his voice now.

“Together, we will reign terror on those who have wronged us—on those who have locked us away as if to rot.” His presence was nearly suffocating. It left Sasuke wondering if that was how his friends felt towards Orochimaru. “They were truly the ones who murdered our clan. We will see justice young one, you and I.” 

“Look,” Juugo’s full attention was on the ninja from the outside who walked through the Gates with no problem and stepped over two of the children who had fallen to the ground.

“Greetings Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Karin, Hoozuki Suigetsu, and Juugo,” the ninja had a serious military tone and way about him which rubbed Sasuke the wrong way. The ninja reminded him of a prison guard. The ninja pulled out a wooden token from one of his vest pockets. It was engraved with some writing and painted the same shades of black, red, and white the gate was covered in. He then grabbed four more and handed them to Sasuke and his team.

“One token, one body though the gate without getting the shock of their life,” he paused and looked at Juugo, “but first… Big Guy, turn around.”

Juugo did as he was told. The ninja from the outside took a sticker with an orange and black symbol on it and stuck it to the back of Juugo’s neck.

“This is to eat up excess chakra so there’ll be no…” the ninja eyed Juugo cautiously, “incidents on the outside. Now that that’s settled. All of you, follow me.”

The team’s goodbyes were nearly non-existent. They had more enemies then they had allies within the Wall which was normal in the Farthest Lands. Even Orochimaru didn’t care to step forward to see them off, though Sasuke thought it strange the man gave up a chance to appear as a wise and caring father figure rather than an annoying, creepy man who felt the need to remind everyone who his apprentice was.

As he walked through the gate, he decided to look back once more on his childhood home. The Farthest Lands might have been a disgusting garbage dump full of the worst of the worst the Ninja World had to offer, but it was the only place he knew. Part of Sasuke was a little nervous to leave it for the first time. But instead of seeing the small group of people watching them walk through the gate, there was nothing. In fact, the entire massive Wall which surrounded the Farthest Lands was gone altogether.

“Woah! What in the hell!?” Suigetsu was the first to comment, as usual.

Karen followed behind, “Amazing! Is this some sort of cloaking jutsu?”

The ninja continued walking ahead of them, but called back, “Yeah, it’s pretty standard stuff, though not many of us have clearance to know the internal workings.”

Juugo stared at the space where the Wall once stood, where trees and animals stood in its place, “It’s almost like it’s gone.”

Sasuke could feel how tense Juugo was. The Wall was the safe haven where he couldn’t turn into a monster. Now all he had to depend on was a tiny sticker.

“It’s still there, just hidden,” Sasuke said in an attempt to comfort Juugo, “Though I can’t think why no one would want to keep an eye on an entire prison of the world’s most evil villains?” Sasuke posed the statement as a question towards the ninja that was guiding them.

The Ninja finally stopped, but looked exasperated doing so, “The thing is an eyesore! No one in Konoha wants to see a dump like that. Only the higher ups keep an eye on it. Now if there aren’t any more questions, we need to get a move on if we want to get to our destination by noon.”

Sasuke’s team remained quiet for the remainder of their journey through the forest but not because they didn’t have questions or sassy comebacks to their prisons guard of a ninja. The four had never seen a forest like this one before. Forests in the Farthest Lands were small and sickly with trees that appeared to be dying and very little animals. This forest was so full of life, Sasuke could hardly believe it. His mother used to tell him tales of what the world outside of the Wall was like but it all seemed like fairytales. Here, Sasuke could finally see some of the beauty his mother described.

It was a shame all of it would be in ruin in a few weeks’ time.

“Ah! Here we are!” Their small caravan finally stopped at an open clearing which looked like the dead end to a long paved road which continued on through the forest. Their prison guard also sounded a lot more chipper than before. He pulled a device from a vest pocket and pushed a button revealing a long black vehicle Sasuke and the others had never seen before. Was it supposed to be a cart? If so, where were the horses to pull it?

“Excuse me, what are we supposed to do with this?” Karin sounded equal parts skeptical and curious.

The ninja looked shocked, “Don’t tell me you guys don’t know what a limo is. Wow, life in the Prision Lands must be tough.” He opened a door in the side and hopped into what Sasuke assumed was the limo.

Sasuke imitated the way the ninja opened his door and carefully looked inside. It didn’t seem like it was a device for a trap. He didn’t sense anything suspicious about the thing, but it was so new and shiny and clad in all leather. There was still something about the limo that he didn’t trust.

Suigetsu on the other hand hopped right in at the sight of some brightly colored food, “Look at what we’ve got here! It so colorful and pretty…”

“Oh my god, and you don’t even know what candy is?” The ninja’s window went down by itself as he leaned out of it, “Please just get in the car before I’m losing it about how horrible your lives must be.”

Before Sasuke could retort, he was pulled and shoved in by the other three on his team and before he knew it the limo started moving down the road. Moments later, the forest cleared out and nothing but more paved roads and smaller vehicles like the limo raced by their windows. There were lights and sounds and scenery Sasuke couldn’t even dream of. There were buildings taller and more colorful than anything in the Farthest Lands. There were signs with giant pictures featuring delicious looking food and people wearing strange clothes. Nothing looked at all like the Farthest Lands. It was almost like a dream.

“Where are we?” Sasuke finally spoke up to the driver.

The ninja answered without missing a beat, “We’re currently going past the toll on the way to Konahagure, the largest Ninja Village in the world. Home of the Fighting Kitsunes, the Miss Ninja Universe Pageant, and the world’s largest shopping mall.”

Everyone on Sasuke’s team beamed wide eyed though the windows taking everything in. Sasuke, on the other hand was feeling more stressed than ever before.

What had he and his friends gotten themselves into?


End file.
